


Unabridged

by Riain



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angels, Drowning, F/M, Fallen Angels, Lost Love, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riain/pseuds/Riain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would always be with her. As her protector, her guardian angel, her drinking buddy, her best friend….. She would always be his everything. His hope, his happiness, his sweet and sassy ray of sunshine. They would always find their way back to one another. That’s just what soul mates did. Time, distance, life and death… Nothing would ever keep them apart. </p><p>Things in Beth Greene's world just don't make much sense right now, like waking up at the farm and everything is as it was. What makes even less sense is being saved from drowning by a very familiar face that doesn't seem to recognize her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically "Coda" still happens (hence the MCD tag warning) but the details are a bit mixed around. Beth gets a second chance at life, and things are not what they seem. Let me know what you think so I know to continue on or not!

Beth saw darkness for a moment before the bright sun of daylight. She glanced across the parking lot, seeing Maggie on her knees crying and screaming. Beth ran over to her sister, wrapping her arms around her sobbing sibling, her arms felt no warmth from the touch.

            “Maggie! Don’t cry! I’m right here!” Beth called into Maggie’s ear, yet the tears didn’t subside. When Beth turned around, she saw Rick walking out of the hospital, looking like someone had ran over his dog, his head shaking slightly. Sasha followed behind Rick, a far off stare in her eyes as she gripped the rifle tightly. Tyreese helped Carol walk, Beth was confused as to why Carol was walking and Tyreese not carrying her. It was then, as Tyreese and Carol moved from her vision that the sun became too bright and Beth passed out once more.

* * *

 

            She woke up in her bedroom at the farm, but that was impossible, it had to be a dream. The farmhouse had burned when the herd came through. When she was on the run with Daryl after the prison fell, they went back to see if anything was still there. But Beth was there, it was her bed she was laying on, her blankets, and the smell of her mother’s strawberry pie filled her senses. Beth slowly rolled out of bed, feeling a bit disoriented and woozy. Glancing over at the full length mirror, she found herself in one of her favorite summer dresses—the knee length white one with tiny yellow and red roses and the cap sleeves. Her hair was like spun gold, clean, shiny and soft. Something wasn’t right here, something felt off.

            Heading downstairs towards the kitchen and adjoining dining room, Beth heard people talking quietly. A normal occurrence at the Greene table, especially if there was company. Turning into the dining room, Beth’s breath caught in her throat. Seated at the table was her mother, father, Sean, and Jimmy. They all turned to look at her, friendly smiles painted on their features. They were clean, well fed, and happy, nothing like Beth remembered from right before the farm fell. Beth ran to her mother, tears flowing freely as Annette wrapped her arms around her youngest.

            “Mama, I’ve missed you!” Beth cried into Annette’s shoulder, feeling her mother’s strong but gentle hand stroking over her hair. Beth had always been her mother’s girl, as well as her father’s.

            “We’ve missed you too darling, why don’t you have dinner with us? We’ve been holding up dinner waiting on you.” Annette smiled before shuffling Beth towards her seat across from Jimmy.

            Always the southern belle, knowing her manners, Beth went around the table to greet Sean, who hugged her and welcomed her home. Jimmy nodded his head and smiled at Beth, he was never one for words, even more so when in the Greene home. It was when Beth greeted her father that things made even less sense.

            Hershel stood up fluidly from the table, his clothes neat and his hair and face well kept. His strong arms wrapped around his daughter, pulling her close to nearly whisper in her ear.

            “Bethy, it’s not your time to be here. You still have things to do. He loves and misses you. He’s looking for you.”

            “Daddy, what are you talking about?” Beth’s cerulean eyes trained on her father’s gentle features.

            “Hershel, let the child be and let’s all eat dinner, the boys are starving!” Annette admonished her husband, who raised a hand in answer.

            “Now Annette, Bethy has things she needs to do. She will come home when the time is right. Bethy, I love you, don’t ever forget that. But someone else needs you more than we do here. Take care of you, and tell him I said hello.” Hershel hugged his daughter one last time, seeing ether swirling around her feet. Beth’s heart started pounding in her chest, fear rising in her throat to make her nearly sick.

* * *

 

            “Daddy! Don’t let me go! Daddy!” Beth called, seeing her father’s face swirling in water. She struggled for breath, as her arms and legs thrashed for strength to break the surface to reach her father’s outstretched hand. Beth felt tiny bubbles leaving her lips as she gave her last full measure to fight for life.

            _“Oh my God, I’m drowning! I’m dying! No! Please God, don’t let me die!”_ Beth prayed to the Man upstairs hoping He would hear her and come to her aid.

            As the light in her vision slowly faded, strong arms wrapped around her torso as water rushed past her body. Beth felt hands pushing on her chest, warm breath breathing life into her weakened lungs. A faint glow filled her vision behind her pale eyelids with each breath, the glow getting brighter until Beth gasped air into her lungs, coughing violently.

            “Help hold ‘er up ye asshole! She’s breathin’ on her own!” A strongly accented but soft male voice called out, as hands pounded roughly on her back. Water forced past her throat, Beth throwing up the thick liquid onto someone’s black boots. She didn’t have time to feel ashamed, as the boots moved backward to avoid the next onslaught swiftly following the first.

            “Damn it lass! What were ye fuckin’ thinkin’ jumpin’ off the damned bridge?” Another male voice questioned Beth, just as strong in accent, but deeper in pitch. There were two men near her, they had worked together to save her life as the puzzle pieces began crashing together.

            “Bridge? What? I don’t know what…” Beth’s voice trailed off as she looked into a very familiar set of blue eyes, set in a nearly familiar face.

            The eyes were surprised, yet worried, although the face was younger. The hand that came around to cup her cheek had a tattoo across the index finger—Aequitas.

            “Daryl?” Beth squeaked before the world around her swirled like water going down the drain. Something was very off in Beth Greene’s world…and she didn’t have a clue what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been made aware by some readers that another author has written a TWD/BDS crossover on ff.net with the same base as this story. Beth dying and coming to the world of BDS. Honestly folks, there are more stories out there with this premise than just hers and mine, there are dozens if you look hard enough. 
> 
> No one *owns* the idea of Beth coming back from the dead and coming to Boston, so there is no story stealing anywhere. The only things that my story and hers have in common is Beth coming back and coming to the world of BDS. That's it, and you would know this if you read her story as well.
> 
> I am not in competition with her, and it was never my intention to be, as much as people have assumed this. I write my own things, with my own ideas. I don't need to steal anyone's work, as I know how much it sucks having your work stolen and then getting blamed for stealing said thief's work. *cough CMC cough*
> 
> So don't accuse either of us of stealing the other's work, it really won't get you anywhere, except probably an abandoned story, and you really don't want that now do you?

Greenly radioed down to Dolly and Duffy, who both were standing over the petite strawberry blonde who was currently heaving water all over Murphy’s boots. Not that Murph minded, as he had just hauled the young woman out of the Charles River, and was soaked from head to toe.

            “Hey guys, I just found her purse up here, probably from where she dumped it to jump.” Greenly’s voice crackled over the radio in Duffy’s hand, making the detective key up the mic to respond.

            “Oh yeah? And just who is she?” Duffy smirked, hoping the girl would answer before Greenly came back. Glancing over, Duffy saw Dolly make a move to help Connor catch the girl, her body going limp like a rag doll in the twin’s arms. He didn’t think anything of her passing out, Duffy was sure the shock of near drowning was enough to make anyone want to check out for a bit.

            “ID says Elizabeth Jenkins, 26, lives up in Fenway. Ya want me to meet you down there with it?” Greenly was always needing guidance from the other detectives, when he should have known what to do. It seemed like Greenly was the comic relief of the trio of detectives, Duffy the brains and Dolly the heart.

            “Yeah come on down. I think she’ll be okay. We’ve got an ambulance on standby.” Duffy pocketed the radio, stepping over to the twins who were protectively hovering over the girl. Connor gently tapped her cheek, seeing her blue eyes flutter open slowly.

            “Aye, there she goes. Easy now lass, Connor’s getting ya set up.” Beth leaned against the man who called himself Connor, looking up into the eyes of the handsome blonde haired man, his hair was a little long and scruffy, but he was nonetheless gorgeous.

            “Elizabeth? Elizabeth Jenkins?” Duffy squatted down, looking into the dazed eyes of the woman, not seeing recognition. This wasn’t a good sign, if she didn’t recognize her name, it meant that she could possibly have a head injury from the fall.

            Beth took in the concerned faces around her, seeing the one that looked like Daryl once more, biting on the side of his thumb. It had to be Daryl, wasn’t it? The confusion of it all set in, why was this man here who looked and acted like Daryl, and why wasn’t everything around her destroyed?

            “Ohh my head hurts.” Beth rasped out, rubbing her clammy hands over her face, hoping when she opened her eyes again that things would be back to _her_ normal. Opening her eyes once more, she realized the world hadn’t gone to shit, and she was surrounded by good men.

            “Well ye did take a dive off the bridge love. Anyone’s head would hurt after that.” The doppelganger spoke again, his voice quiet in the cacophony of the people around them. She wasn’t sure if he was genuinely concerned or if he was just being a smartass. At this point, Beth really didn’t care—she needed to figure out what the hell was going on.

            “Jesus Murph, could ye be anymore an asshole to the girl?” Connor took hold of Beth’s arm, helping her to stand on wobbly legs.  

            “Are you Elizabeth Jenkins?” Duffy tried again, hoping she would answer. At this point seeing her as confused as she was, he was going to make sure the paramedics hauled her off to the hospital.

            “Yes, my name is Beth.” Even though the last name wasn’t familiar to her, the first name was her given name, so Beth answered to it naturally. Between the confusion and the shock to her body, Beth was fighting exhaustion—and losing miserably.

            “Well Miss Jenkins, since you decided to jump off the bridge, and you’re showing signs of confusion, I think it would be best that you went to the hospital to be checked out. You’re lucky the boys here were passing by and saw you jump. Murphy here saved your life.” Duffy saw Beth shiver at the word hospital, the fear in her eyes evident.

            “I’ll be fine. I don’t need to go to the hospital, I just need to go home and rest.” Beth lied, she knew she needed to be checked out by a medical professional, but after what happened at Grady, she was terrified of hospitals.

            “If’n makes ye feel any better lass, me and Murph will go with ye.” Connor volunteered, he hated seeing a woman in distress, especially the pretty ones.

            Beth looked over at Murphy, seeing his eyes flicker up to meet hers. Looking in his eyes, she felt that she could see right to the man’s soul. There wasn’t a bit of recognition in his eyes, albeit a bit of sadness, that was directed at Beth.

            “Um yeah, I think that would be okay. Sure.” Beth reached out for the small canvas messenger bag that Greenly was holding out to her, lacing it over her shoulder. If anything the bag would hold clues as to who she was, some clues were better than none at the moment.

            Murphy grunted as he scooped Beth up into his arms, carrying her off to the waiting ambulance. Beth watched as the two men climbed into the back with her, the Paramedics strapping her down and covering her with warm blankets. Beth shivered violently from the sudden heat applied to her cold skin. Her body stilled as Murphy’s hand splayed across her chest, the tattooed finger distracting Beth’s attention.

            Murphy’s eyes met with Beth’s, he felt so sorry for the girl who tried to take her own life. She was a pretty young thing, maybe a year or two younger than he and Connor. Why she wanted to end her life was beyond him, but he was determined to find out. People didn’t just kill themselves with no reason, and someone like Beth was too pretty to die. Murphy caught himself getting lost in her eyes, something looked so very familiar, but he couldn’t place his finger on it.

            As the ambulance roared through the streets of Boston, Murphy felt Beth’s fingers wrap around his own, a warmth radiated up his arm and into every nerve ending in his body. Nerves fired all at once, making Murphy sick to his stomach. He bit back the attempt of lunch trying to make an exit, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. He saw flashes behind his eye lids, of a girl Beth’s size running in a field in front of him, her long ponytail bouncing off her back. Murphy followed the girl, but he couldn’t quite catch her. Story of his life, women were not his strong suit like they were with Connor. Murphy could hunt his prey, but never quite catch it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not keeping up with updating. I did get moved and have been unpacking and adjusting to the new location with the family. Kids off to a new school, hubby off to a new job. Classes start for me the 26th of Jan, so updates will be slow coming. But bear with me, they will come.
> 
> Thank you all for your support on this one, I really wasn't sure how it would turn out.
> 
> Just a couple more weeks for the MSP, hopefully it will redeem the series for the craptastic MSF!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!

Beth sat up in the stiff hospital bed, keeping her eyes trained on the man sitting across from her in the sparsely furnished sterile room. The ER doctor decided Beth needed overnight observation,much to her ignored protests. Beth wanted to get out of the hospital, to somewhere quiet with a strong cup of coffee, so she could start putting the pieces together of what the hell was going on.

She felt the sting of the needle invading her arm as the nurse ran a mainline. Murphy closed his eyes, not wanting to witness the pained look in the young woman's eyes. He didn't know one person who enjoyed getting an IV. Tattoos were one thing-- but this was torture in his book.

"Yer getting some antibiotics for the water you swallowed; Lord knows how disgusting the Charles is. Dr. Loisel has been paged to visit with ye this evening and hopefully by morning ye’d be free to go. Let me know if ye need anything. My name is Ana; I'll be your nurse tonight." Murphy’s head bobbed at the sound of Ana’s voice, Beth took it as a sign that they knew each other. Ana had the same soft accent that Murphy did, it wouldn’t surprise her if they knew each other. Ana taped the IV to Beth’s elbow, before turning to leave the uneasy quiet in the room.

With the IV flowing freely into Beth’s veins, the tall brunette nurse hurried out the door, surely to tend to her other dozen or so patients. Nurses were usually over worked and under paid; even more so in the bigger cities. Beth had learned listening to the people around her that she was in Boston at Massachusetts General, and it was the seventeenth of July. Which made sense as to why she had been wearing a dress when she "jumped" off the bridge. The police officer named Greenly had brought down a pair of strappy sandals when he'd gave Beth her purse, which were sitting under a chair next to Murphy that her dress and underwear were currently draped over drying.

Beth felt a bit embarrassed at the lacy pink panties that were drying under her dress. It wasn't something she would have chosen for herself; nor was it any of Murphy's business what she wore, he'd been respectful enough to step out of the room when the nurse assistant had Beth change into a mooner gown before settling into the stuffy bed.

The weariness settled into Beth’s bones, time was taking its toll on her body. She sighed looking over at the man in question, who was currently watching the clouds form outside the picture window of the hospital room.  He looked lost in thought, his body was here but his mind somewhere else entirely. Beth knew he wasn't going to be much help figuring out who she was, but she didn't want to feel selfish by making him stay with her either.

"If you have somewhere else you need to be, you're welcome to leave." Beth called across the room, seeing Murphy jump at the sound of her voice.

"Sure ye’d be alright lass? I can stay if ye need me to."  Murphy turned to set his eyes on the thin woman addressing him from the hospital bed. She looked sad and confused, making the young Irishman's chest ache. He'd stolen a glance at Beth's chart in the ER, finding her address while the nurse had the quiet blonde in the bathroom for a urine sample. Murphy made a mental note to head up to Fenway in a few days to check on the lass, just to settle his own thoughts that she was truly okay.

 The quiet brogue still caught Beth by surprise coming from a face so familiar. Her heart was still set on the man in front of her being Daryl, while her mind struggled to convince the heart that it was indeed someone else. She found herself finding comfort in Murphy’s voice, as if waves were gently crashing at the shore of a far off land. But Beth couldn’t force herself to make the man stay, knowing he had other things that were more important than a silly girl who wanted to kill herself.

“I’ll be fine. Go ahead and go. I’m sure Connor is tired of waiting for you wherever he may be. Thank you for saving me today. You really didn’t have to stay with me here, I’m sure I could have managed. I guess I’ll see you around.” Beth breathed out, watching Murphy round the bed, coming to stand beside her.

Without hesitation, Murphy leaned over Beth, his lips barely brushing her forehead in a chaste kiss. “a bheith go maith Elizabeth. Feicfidh mé a fheiceann tú go luath.” His voice was a whisper in Beth’s ears, even with the foreign words.

* * *

 

When Beth opened her eyes, her heart began to pound in her chest at the realization Murphy was gone. She slowly stood from the bed, stumbling on weak legs for the door. Her chance at catching Murphy was thwarted as her Alaris pump sounded off with an annoying beep. Ana looked up from the nurse’s station to see Beth peeking around the door, setting down the pen she was writing in a chart with to help the woman back to bed.

Ana made sure Beth was comfortable, even going as far as to make sure she got what she wanted for dinner. Ana took the greatest care of her patients, treating them as if they were family. She never had a patient complain about her care of them, and some even asked for her after having a not so caring nurse the night before.

“There ye go love. Anything else I can get for ye before I go?” Ana smiled at Beth, seeing the blonde’s eyes brighten. The woman didn’t look like the type who would want to take her own life, but then people never stopped surprising Ana.

“Yes, could you please get me my purse? And could you maybe tell me where I could find Murphy after I get out of here? It looks like you two know each other, and I want to thank him properly for saving me.” Beth brightened at the smirk on Ana’s lips, as she turned to retrieve Beth’s purse from the closet.

“Aye, I know Murphy. Most nights he and Connor can be found at McGinty’s Pub. Ask any cabbie in Southie and they know where it is. I’m sure he will be glad for your gratitude. Have a good rest. Ring if ye need me.” Ana patted Beth’s hand before leaving the room and heading back to the nurse’s station.

Beth opened the small canvas bag, dumping the contents into her lap. The lack of contents surprised her; a wallet, a cellphone, some loose change, a tube of lip gloss, a set of keys, a pack of gum and a badge for the Boston Athenaeum—where Elizabeth “Beth” Jenkins was an employee. The picture staring back at Beth was someone who looked similar to herself, well groomed shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, bright blue green eyes and a plain but beautiful face. Was this who everyone saw when they looked at her?

Curiosity got the best of Beth, who got out of bed one more time to study herself in the bathroom mirror. After the shock wore off of seeing her own face in the mirror staring back at her, she held the badge up next to her own reflection. The similarities were obvious, just as Murphy resembled Daryl so much. The sound of crickets chirping startled Beth out of her thoughts, beckoning her back to the bed. Picking through the items spread across the bed, Beth grabbed the cellphone that had ceased chirping and was now vibrating.

Swiping the screen, Beth saw a missed call from “Daddy.” Her fingers trembled as she clicked redial, heart thrumming in her chest as the phone rang in her ear. Within minutes that seemed like an eternity, voicemail kicked in. Beth let out the breath she wasn’t aware she was holding when a man’s voice came strong and commanding over the line.

“You’ve reached Rear Admiral Mike Jenkins, United States Navy. Please leave a message after the tone. Thank you and have a great day.”

Beth stared at the phone as the message beeped, dumbfounded as to what to say. She clicked the end call button, wondering what in the world she would say when the man called back after seeing her missed call. “Beth Jenkins’” father was an Admiral, which meant the man had spent his entire life in the military, he would see right through anything Beth Greene tried to tell him. Things were not becoming any clearer, nor easier and Beth was now going to have to figure out how to lead this double life until things did start making sense. Someone had a cruel sense of humor doing this to her, or they thought she was more than capable of handling it with tenacity and grace. Either way, it wasn’t going to get any easier anytime soon.

Beth packed all the items back into the purse before shutting the cellphone off and stashing the bag into the nightstand next to her bed. The smells of dinner coming down the hall made her stomach gurgle painfully, it had been awhile since she ate last apparently. Sometime in the night a Dr. Loisel would make an appearance to chat with Beth, who could only assume the doctor was a psychologist. That’s all she needed, trying to explain to someone why she tried to kill herself when that person was dead set on her being suicidal.

“Make it through the night Bethy, tomorrow will be a new day.” Beth pep talked herself up, hoping to make it until the morning--hopefully out of the hospital to find answers, and her way back to her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translation/ subtitles/ Cliff notes for the Gaelic. You can Google the translation if you like, but just know it's something nice of Murphy to say to Beth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to say thanks to everyone who's reviewed and read. Special shout out to Ambrosia29 for such kind words that prompted me to come back to this piece. Thank you! Hope you all enjoy this chapter! Your reviews would be greatly appreciated, as they are what make or break authors when it comes to writing.

            “Excuse me, Admiral. There’s a call on the line for you from Boston.”  YN1 Halsey had knocked on the Admiral’s door without answer, opting for poking his head around the door. Kyle had worked for Adm. Jenkins long enough that they had formed a close relationship of something similar to father and adopted son. 

Admiral Mike Jenkins set his reading glasses down on the worn oak desktop, pinching the bridge of his nose. The migraine pounding in his head was throwing halos in the older man’s vision, the lights of his office way too bright.

“Thanks Kyle. Can you please draw the blinds before you step out? That is all. Thank you.” Mike noticed there wasn’t the usual gravel to his voice, keying him into how exhausted he really was. The migraines had been recurring since Iraq, and very few knew of their existence.

The Admiral’s Aide sighed, drawing the shades before turning on his heel to head back to his post outside Mike’s office. Kyle knew if there was a call from Boston, it was something to do with the Admiral’s daughter, Beth. Kyle knew Beth pretty well, they had attended a few Navy balls together and dated for a very short time. Beth was a nice girl, Kyle had enjoyed being with her, but she had made it clear she wanted as far away from the military life as she could get. Which would have never worked for Kyle, who had plans to be a lifer.

Mike picked up the phone on his desk, punching the held call as he cradled the phone in his shoulder.

“Admiral Jenkins, how can I help you Sir or Ma’am?” Mike hoped the person on the other end wouldn’t realize how tired he was by the tone of his voice. He knew with a call from Boston, and Beth not answering his call an hour ago meant something was going on.

A female voice came on the line with a Midwestern accent, bordering into the Rocky Mountains. “Admiral Jenkins, this is Dr. Loisel, how are you this evening? I’m calling because your daughter, Elizabeth has been admitted to Mass Gen today and is now a patient of mine. As per HIPPA, I can’t tell you what for without speaking to you in person. While I understand that it’s rather difficult to take leave from a command at your rank, I think it’s important that we speak in person. When should I expect you?”

“Goddamnit. What’s that fool girl done now? I’m sorry. I realize you can’t tell me that over the phone. I can be on the next plane and be up by 9ish. Will you make an exception to visiting hours for me?” Mike reached for the bottle of water on the desk, opening the drawer that held his wallet, cellphone and car keys. He was a man who was prepared, there was a suitcase of clothes in the trunk of his car—that would pass through security quickly, as well as having his Pre √ with the TSA done. He fired off an email to Vice Admiral Beckett, letting the old man know he was leaving on a family emergency and would be reachable via email. Sam would understand, he had kids once too.

“Visiting hours end at eight, but I will let the nursing staff know that you’ll be in this evening, and that it is okay for you to see Elizabeth. I look forward to speaking with you Admiral, have a safe trip.” The Doctor’s voice was calm and cool over the line, even going so far as to show Mike the proper respect for a man of his rank, which wasn’t expected by a civilian.

“Thank you Doctor. I’ll be speaking with you soon.” Mike hung up the phone, pulling his CAC card from the reader, effectively logging out of his office computer. Kyle jumped up to stand when he heard the office door open, turning to come nose to nose with the Admiral.

“Kyle, I’ve got to head up to Boston. I should be back in time for Monday, if not hold the fort down.” While the Yeoman couldn’t do much more than take messages and handle the incoming foot traffic and mail, it would be enough to keep Mike from being swamped for Monday.

“Aye Sir. Give Beth my best.” Kyle sat back down, with a nod from Mike before he strode down the hallway with a purpose.

It was a short drive from Naval Amphibious Base Little Creek to Norfolk International. Within an hour Mike was sitting in a first class seat airborne for Boston. Beth would be shocked to see him, she was his only daughter, the only of his children still in the states, and he worried about her more than he did his son.

* * *

 

Beth mowed through the tray of food in front of her. Sure, hospital food left a lot to be desired, but when you hadn’t eaten since God knew when, food was food. A woman who looked just a year or so older than Beth walked in, dressed in neat slacks and blouse under the white lab coat all the doctors wore. She walked gracefully, tablet computer tucked under one arm.

“Hi Elizabeth, I’m Dr. Loisel. I thought we could have a little chat before you rest for the evening, if that’s alright?” Dr. Loisel paused, watching the younger girl’s body language. It was funny, that Jessica was only three years older than Elizabeth, and now a Doctor of Psychology. It was easy for Jessica to understand some of why Elizabeth had done what she did, but trying to end one’s life was still something that was a mystery.

“I guess that’d be okay.” Beth wasn’t too keen on talking to the shrink, knowing that she would have to keep up the façade of Beth Jenkins and not Beth Greene. That might prove more difficult than it sounded. To get out of here, she would have to play her cards carefully, not getting diagnosed as batshit crazy.

“Do you know why you’re here in Mass Gen today?” Dr. Loisel came crashing out of the gate, but it was an easy enough question to answer.

“Yes. I tried to kill myself by jumping off a bridge into the Charles. And I know you’re going to ask me why and I can’t tell you anything other than I was upset, and not thinking rationally.”

“Mmh, have you been exposed to any trauma lately? Perhaps a breakup with a significant other? Financial issues?” Beth wasn’t liking the pressing of more questions, as she didn’t really know why Beth Jenkins was bent on taking her life. Something plausible to keep the questions moving closer to the end would be sufficient.

“My fiancé broke up with me for my best friend. We’d been together for about two years and we were supposed to be getting married this year. I’m really upset with both of them, to be honest.”

“Good, now we’re getting somewhere. What else is bothering you? Parents? Siblings? Job?”

“No. My dad and I are okay. Mom too. My brother and I I don’t know. We haven’t talked in a long time. And I like my job.” Beth was keeping the answers simple, she wasn’t wanting to go too far with the lies, just to be able to keep the story straight for later. “When can I get out of here? I really want to go home and rest.” It was a valid question, no one wanted to be kept in the hospital any longer than they had to be.

“Protocol says we have to keep you overnight for observation, and if everything checks out on your tests and you don’t try anything else, we can let you go in the afternoon. Is there anyone you need me to call for you?” Jessica was asking a question she already knew the answer to, but she wanted to see how Elizabeth would answer.

“You can call my dad. I’m sure he’s worried about me since I missed his call earlier.” Beth sighed, finding she was growing tired and wanted to rest for the night.

“If you can give me his number I would be glad to call and speak to him.” Jessica smiled as Beth handed over a cellphone with a number called up on the screen. The girl wasn’t afraid to share basic information, which keyed Jessica into the fact that she wasn’t ready to end her life just yet.

“Thanks Elizabeth. Get some rest, I’ll visit with you tomorrow. Sleep well.” Jessica stepped out of Beth’s room, walking down to the nurses’ station to sit down and make notes in her file saved in the tablet. She was looking forward to speaking with Elizabeth’s father, and hopefully getting to the bottom of why things with the petite blonde were the way they were. Everyone had a story and a reason, it was the investigation that brought on the answers Jessica needed.

* * *

 

Beth caught herself dozing off in the warmth of the hospital room. Soft light filtered in from the hallway, making Beth’s vision fuzzy. She could hear the beeping of other machines down the hall, within the eerie silence. Blinking slowly, Beth saw a shadow fill the doorway, bulkier than a nurse, broad in the shoulders, trim in the waist.

“Murphy?” Beth whispered, thinking the Irishman had come back to check on her. The shadow moved into her room, Beth’s heart began to beat faster with the fear of not knowing who was walking towards her, too many things had happened to her in the dark. Not all those things had been good things either. Beth gripped the call button in her hand, if anything happened she could at least call for help, as long as someone answered on the other end…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter, I started writing later in the evening than I'm used to,as I watched s6 ep15 of TWD. Hoping to update another chapter next week on this, or work on something new I've been fiddling with. Anyone here a fan of The Last of Us?


End file.
